Bakura's Day 4Kids Revenge
by Arrista
Summary: The evil 4Kids gets their slimy lil' paws on my cult classic fanfic.
1. How it Began

TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THIS FIC YOU MUST READ THE ORIGINAL BAKURA'S DAY and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Bakura woke up in a groggy mood. Slowly he walked toward to the really big building. After many hundreds of flights of stairs he reached the top.  
  
"How the heck do you have GRAY hair," Said Rex Raptor who was at the top of the building.  
  
Some cheesy music begins playing as we simply see Bakura and Rex's mouths moving. It comes to a close and we hear Bakura say, "Word dawg shut up!"  
  
"Yeah well," replied a defeated Rex Raptor.  
  
Bakura sighed, "Oh I've had a blood enough of this nonsense!" He pushed Rex out of the window to the... Shadow Realm.  
  
"Hey! Can't you see the sign, no sending people to the Shadow Realm!" shouted a cop on patrol.  
  
Bakura's hand is shown holding the card Early Burial.  
  
The other cop on guard was infuriated, "Alright punk!" he shouted, "It's juvie for you!" 


	2. The Duel in Jail

Yes this is regular Bakura.  
  
The cops threw Bakura in jail, giving him only a jug of water and some stale bread. The cops walked away bragging about how stale the bread was.  
  
"What kind of mean cops were those?" Bakura asked himself. Bakura soon moved over to the bench and began acting like a monkey, in order to get a prison guard's attention so he could ask where the restrooms were.  
  
"Lunch is now served," spoke the deep dubbed voice of the intercom.  
  
Automatically the door opened, freeing him. "I hopes it's better than the school food," he said under his breath. As he walked slowly down the hall he thought to himself about when to escape, not now though, he thought. Bakura got in line, awaiting his plate of slop. A young kid of about 13 shoved him out of line taking his spot.  
  
'Hey you freak, you just cut me!" Bakura shouted angrily at the kid.  
  
"What'cha gonna do about it, gramps?" the kid arrogantly responded.  
  
Angrily in defense Bakura responded, "I'm going to send you to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"Oh really," the punk responded.  
  
A hand is seen summoning the monster Dunamis Valkryia. Then we see Bakura, in a completely different outfit and background summoning Necrophia, and destroying Dunamis Valkryia. The next scene has Bakura speaking, "Ha, I've successfully sent my opponent to the Shadow Realm," with the mouth movement in no alignment with the dialogue. Two cops rush over to Bakura, grabbing hi by the shoulders. "Alright, that's it, it's solitary confinement for you."  
  
"Poopie," replied Bakura as the cops dragged him away. 


	3. Anthem of the Shadow Realm

Bakura was locked in solitary confinement for two days, on the third he had to go to trial for sending the other kid to the Shadow Realm. Bakura was dressed in his best of garnets, a black tank top and black leather pants.

"I'm suing!" Shouted Yami, who was a member of the "randomly" picked jury.

Bakura had also ditched the Sennen Ring for an unnecessarily large gold bling-bling (heh, that rhymed.)

Anzu, who was another "random" jury member thought, "Wow, Bakura is so cool."

Bakura was called to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth," It was quite clear by the movement of his mouth that the guard did not finish though that is where the dub ended.

Skipping a scene we see Bakura reply, "I guess."

Yet again we skip scene and now we hear the judge speaking, "What do you have to say for sending someone to the Shadow Realm two days ago at 1:15 pm.

Bakura dub voice slowly changed from the British one to that of a failed country-western singer while also slowly turning into song, "Well all I can say, or rather sing is this:

It's cool to duel!

I summon the Dark Magician!

Dark Magic Attack to destroy all of my OPPOSITION!

It's cool to duel!

I've drawn the Harpy Lady Sisters!

I've been shuffling my deck so much I'm getting blisters!

I summon the black dragon with eyes or red!

READ MY FANFIC ABOUT VANDREAD!!!!!.

It's cool to duel.

It's cool to duel.

(I felt stupid just typing that.)

All of a sudden 4Kids stupid announcer voice announces," It's Cool to Duel available on More Crappy Music to Duel By."

While in song Bakura kept pointing his pointing finger at Yami, the judge, the prosecutor, and all lawyers present (including his own). Near end of the melody from the "Shadow Realm" Bakura left the building simply by opening the door and then closing it.

Anzu had a giddy look on her face as she yelped," Bakura is soooooooo totally cool!"

AN: I'm going to combine the rest of this chapter with chapter 4 since obviously much is going to have to be cut out of it, and I'm a bit lazy at the moment so wait patiently for me to update (please?).


End file.
